Hello
by Gray lines
Summary: This was deffinitly not how she pictured meeting her weapons family. Standing halph naked in her living room. What is soul keeping from her and why won't he even take the time to talk to them. You'd think after 8 years he'd be ready to talk.
1. Chapter 1

Maka had Meister training on Wednesday. When she was younger that had meant conditioning her soul. But now that soul was a death scythe it meant she had to learn to fight without a weapon. being bashed around by stein, sid, and blackstar was not the ideal way to spend her day but had been scheduled in, regardless.

Today though blackstar had skipped out around noon most likely to goof off with her weapon. That's why she was so surprised to see his white hair peaking out over the top of the couch when she had headed into her room to get fresh clothes for her shower.

She stripped of the soaked shirt and wandered back into the kitchen for a snack.

"Hey soul do you mind ordering takeout tonight. I just don't have the energy to cook."

When he didn't respond she walked into the living room prepared to pull out his headphones and ask him only to be met with a stranger.

He could be mistaken for soul if you didn't know him well. But this man was deffinitly taller and his eyes didn't have quite the same burgandy tint. He was dressed immaculatly and sat with perfect posture.

Something her weapon would never do.

Maka stiffened, ready to fight. She didn't know who the intruder was but their disguise wasnt good enough to get past her.

"Who are you?" She demanded full of authority.

The man held up his hands in surrender smiling sweetly. "We're friends of soul's" he responded.

It was then that a throat cleared behind her and she found a woman standing there.

She turned taking the woman in. Aside from the blue eyes and ivory skin she looked similar to soul as well. They shared the same nose and general face shape.

The woman walked past to sit next to the man, moving with a practiced grace. She placed her hand on the mans knee and spoke.

"I am Rosalind Evans, this is my son Wesley. We have come to see soul. I do apologize for the intrusion but I'm afraid my son hasn't been taking our calls."

"Your soul's mother?" Maka asked. It was not to far fetched but people have tried to get between them with more convincing story's.

Maka knew soul didn't like talking about his past or his family. She couldn't even picture him existing before they met like he was born to be her partner. But that was silly. She's not his whole life.

She felt uncomfortable standing half naked in her sports bra and shorts but she didn't trust them enough to change. Instead she offered them tea, slipping one of soul's oversized hoodies he left on the back of a chair.

She was trying to be a good host even with her suspicions.

Soul's mother told her quickly that she had seen pictures of the two after a recent battle in new York and had to find her wayward son.

She knew her weapon would run and hide from his problems, especially when he was younger, but running away from home just didn't seem like him. She was obviously missing pieces of the puzzle.

Either that or these were intruders with a fake tale.

She texted him a few times but after an hour of no response she excused herself from the small talk and a surprisingly intelegent discussion with Wes about early nineteen hundreds serial killers, to call soul.

He answered after several rings breathing heavy. She could hear blackstar and patty arguing in the background and what sounded like a basketball hitting soul in the head. The clatter of the phone and cursing told her she was right. He was otherwise cheery though.

"Stein let you out early today?"

"Yeah, umm listen soul your family is sitting in the living room."

Maka never was one to beat around the bush unless she was lying to herself.

She could sense the change in him. He is was quieter. The crappy flip phone of his creaking when he clenched his fist.

"Do you want me to make them leave I could-"

"No, I'll Be There In A Minute. Don't Talk to Them." He grit out through clenched teeth, then hung up before she could respond.

She stood confused for a moment before going back to the livingroom. She couldn't just check their souls for intentions. Her soul was much too worn out for that. They seemed nice enough but no one knows for sure.

"So maka what is soul's practice acedual like?"

"We try to train four times a weak. Sometimes missions and tests get in the way though."

"Oh no honey not fighting, I mean his piano. How often does he practice?"

" soul hates playing. I never can get him to play for me, well outside of battle." Maka responded.

His mother's smile fell off, replaced by a tight frown. Maka was about to ask her what the matter was when she herd keys in the front door.

They all stood waiting as the heavy footsteps rushed closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul snapped his phone shut. Anger coursing through him. He really shouldn't be surprised. He knew the lengths his family would go to in order to force him into their idea of his future.

That's why he had told the DWMA not to give anyone information on him.

That's why he had changed his name.

That's why he refused to take jobe in New York.

If kid hadn't personally asked them to take that job, he would have refused.

But what was he supposed to do when it was such a dangerous monster?

Damn that mission. Damn his family, for bringing maka into this. She didn't deserve all the hate those people held.

Soul abandoned the basketball game, much to blackstar's anoyance, and raced to his bike. He wove his was through foot traffic, and barreled through their apartment building, running on pure instinct to protect his Meister.

He paused in the livingroom door way taking in the room. His father wasn't there. Good that's a lot less to deal with.

He entered the room, placing himself protectively in front of her. Maka peaked out from around soul clearly annoyed.

"Soul" she warned. Maka did not like being protected by him. It brought back too many memories.

Soul looked back at maka. He noticed her annoyed expression but chose to ignore it in favor of turning back around and glaring at his familyhis brother was the first to make a move, extending his hand to his younger sibling. Soul looked at the limb but made no move to touch it.

Maka sighed clearly fed up with his rude behavior. If these two had been imposters soul would have cleaved them in half by know. That meant he was just being spitful towards his family

"Soul, shake your brothers hand" maka told him. She didn't order him, but her tone was still very 'no nonsense'.

Soul looked back at her, eyes wide. She didn't have to read his wavelength to know he was pissed. She raised her eyebrow, daring him to take out any anger on him. Then nodded her head forward in encouragement.

Soul, groaned and took his brothers hand for a moment, before dropping it. Maka knew that was probably the best she was going to get, and didn't push him for more. Instead she moved out from behind him and took a seat on the couch, prompting their guests to do so on the opposite sofa.

Soul clearly did not like her move and growled before seating himself on the floor between her and his family.

Rosalind was brought out of herthoughtful trance by the rude behavior her son was exhibiting and chastised him, because 'she did not raise him that was'.

Soul seemed to mostly ignore his mother opting for abored, vacant staring contest with his brother.

Maka noticed Rosalind's scowl, it was almost identical to soul's. Only her sharp round eyes couldn't hold the same disinterest that soul had mastered.

"Soul Evans I raised you better than to ignoreguests." She snapped.

Soul continued to ignore her but his body seemed to respond to her tone. His back going ramrod straight.

Maka was shocked to way the least. She had never seen soul not slouch. For gods sake the boy had learned how to do it in his sleep, effectively taking up the minority of the bed when they had to share one.

Rosalind seemed to be dead set on pissing soul off tonight.

"So soul, maka tells me that you haven't been keeping up with your practices." Rosalind challenged.

Soul stiffed even more (if that's possible).

"Yes well mother since I have no use for a musical instrument on the battle field I decided it had no more room in my life."

His mother scoffed. "Soul you've been playing since you were two, as soon as your done with your little vacation you'll be in juliard, and I hardly think it will be useless there."

Soul's fists clenched. Anger rolling off of him in waves. He really wanted to punch something. Maka's hand settled in his hair then, gently stroking the strands. He calmed down, his rational brain kicking back on before he did something he might regret.

Wes cracked a smile at his brother both pleased and amused at his brothers newfound tameness.

His mother however seemed very displeased.

"Soul I don't much care for the life you have chosen here. We'll have to discuss certain changes."

She turned away not looking him in the eye. Soul resolved to stay calm during this situation.

"Well mother _considering_ I am an accomplished death scythe, living on my own, and will be 18 in a month and a half, ihardly see how you would have a say in my life." Soul kept his neutral expression but his done had a threatening edge to it.

Rosalind's scowl deepened, looking almost as is it was permanently pressed into her face.

"And as your mother I think I will always have a say in your life. As the woman who raised you I have a right to tell you when you are being foolish." She raised her voice betraying her emotions.

Soul looked amused at her outburst.

"No mother, abandoning a position I have worked five years to receive, throwing away all of the work me and my partner have done, leaving the world unprotected, and discarding the only real family I have ever had, that would be foolish."

She stiffened with anger.

"Your family? Soul your going to take some skinny little girl you've been sleeping with over the people who raised and cared for you?" She shouted outraged.

Maka sputtered, face turning red.

"We definitely haven't been sleeping together." She protested. "We are just partners."

Rosalind rolled her eyes.

"Even if we had it wouldn't be any of your buissness. I left that life for a reason. I love my friends, and Meister. I love my teachers and the life I have here. If I wasn't happy I would have left. I'm not going back home."

"Foolish boy, you obviously havbt matured a bit since you left. Your just as moody and incompetent as always."

Wee who had been red faced and looking like he didn't want to be a part of this at all, stood then clearing his throat.

"Mother I believe we have overstayed our welcome, we should continue this discussion when it is not quite so late out."

Rosalind seemed to regain her manners all at once. "Oh yes, how rude of us, maka I did enjoy speaking with you today. Thank you for the tea." She said it all fakely, acting as if she hasn't just been trying to take her weapon from her.

Soul walked his mother to the door, but Wes stayed behind a moment to shake maka's hand.

"Sorry about mother, and thank you for looking out for sofrontell him...tell him I'm proud of him."

Maka smiled and shook her head. "Of course."

Wes smiled dazalingly at her and turned on his heel.

Once the front door was closed maka fell back onto the couch. Soul joined her a moment later, laying his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry about them." Soul sighed.

Maka would have laughed if she wasn't so drained. Instead she managed a dry chuckle.

"Soul, you deal with my papa all the time, i know how crazy family can get. _are you okay?"_

Soul didn't respond, just snuggled deeper into her side.

They both fell asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul had gotten used to sharing a bed with maka. After years of battles and hotel stays it was just routine. She turned into a heater and started burning up and he took up most of the bed. It was easy.

Of course it wasn't easy the first time it was something they had to get used to because angry and exhausted maka, and a thirteen year old soul squashed into some crappy twin sized wasn't The best of firsts.

But they got better at it. And after the nighmarea started they had both agreed it was Easter to wake up with the other right there. Of course waking up to a sleeping maka wrapped up in his sheets quickly became one of his favorite things. This were the morning he loved. The ones that made his whole damn week.

This was not one of those mornings.

The pounding on their front door started at nine o'clock. Soul reluctantly opened the door for his restless mother wile maka slipped off to take a bath.

When maka did join them a bit later they were all sitting around the kitchen table. Soul slumped in his usual chair, his hair still mused from sleep and his sweaty clothes disheveled. In contrast his mother was the picture of elegance. She sat poised, if a little stiff, her powder blue sun dress later across her legs. Her hair curled tightly and falling over her shoulders. Wes was in a gray button up and some slacks.

Maka felt much better dressed in her usual button down and skirt. She didn't feel quite as naked. Soul stood from his seat moving quickly down His coffee and had maka the empty cup for her to use. Maka sat in soul's seat since hers was taken and tried to keep up a conversation while soul took his shower. It wasn't to hard. Risolind loved to talk. She told maka all about her music career and the designer she had recently hired. She spent a whole ten minutes comparing silk and satin before Wes mercifully interrupted. He had questions about battle mostly, but a few about rankings.

Soul finally shuffled back into the room and leaned over the back of maka's chair protectively. She was obsorbed in her explanation of soul perseption and didn't take the time to egknowledge, but his brother's eyes locked with his somewhere over her head before Wes leaned back into his chair.

"Alright nerd brain, quite boring my brother."

Maka puffed out her cheeks indignity.

"I wasn't bored I assure you. This whole culture is really very fascinating. Do you think I could come see the school?" Wes asked a little flirtatious tone to his voice. Maka glanced up at the clock.

"I'm afraid outsiders aren't allowed, and speaking of school we're going to be late if 't leave now." She stood and grabbed her gloves pulling the fabric over each finger with practiced ease

"I do apologize for having to leave soon but we have responsibilities, ms Evans if you would be willing I'd like to meet with you sometime after school. For now we have a demonstration in fifteen minutes." She nodded politely to the two and ushered everyone out of the apartment.

"Wes, you have our number, give us a call sometime after four and we will make plans." She then turned and swept off before any arguments could be made and soul fallowed. He was relieved he made it through the morning without talking to his mom and even more impressed with his Meister's way to talk her way out of the inevitable brunch date his mother would suggest. And rosilind Evans always gets what she wants.

He was most of all haply to see the horrified expression on his mothers face when they took off on his bike, even if he would get shit for it later.

 **sorry this nothing happened in this chapter but I really needed to update. I hope I can get this story going better soon. Please bare with me ~gray**


End file.
